the_covenfandomcom-20200214-history
Immune Surgo
An''' Immune Surgo', or an '''Immune' for short, is a human-born Surgo, granted with the ability of immunity to witchcraft, including spells and potions, as well as any other supernatural ability. They are above nature and it's laws, unaffected by overuse of magic. The original four Immunes were created by Nina Giordano a Hybrid, who wanted to lead the entire race of Surgos with her more superior Surgos. The creation of the Immune Surgos required a very powerful Channel Magic ritual, requiring blood from a Phoenix, blood from a powerful lineage of witches, the blood of a human, and the power from a celestial event, allowing the Immunes to channel their magic from these three entities. Immunes originally required the Surgo to be born as a human because of the facts that humans have no natural connection to nature and are unaffected by it, but Matthew was able to perfect the ritual and spell, harnessing the essence of Laurel, allowing him to alter every living Surgo and transform them into an Immune. This created a very powerful army and shift the balance into the hands of Surgos, who were presumed weaker than Hybrids and Surgos. They are noted as arguably the most powerful species in the entire series, possessing enhanced abilities of that of a normal Surgo as well as having the ability to be unharmed at all by any being's abilities. They were easily able to take out other beings due them being unfazed by their attacks and their great strength. __TOC__ Original Four Immunes Originally, there were only four Immune Surgos, including Chris Cloud, Ivana, . Matthew found the latter three on the request of Nina from around the world, picking them based on their strengths including knowledge of spells, great agility, great strength, and more. Nina wanted to enhance these abilities even more. These were originally only going to be the Immunes, so Nina wanted to make them as strong as possible. All of them were born as humans and are the precursor to the entire transformation of all Surgos into Immunes. Chris18.jpg|Christopher Cloud|link=Chris Cloud Ivana.jpg|Ivana|link=Ivana Powers and Abilities [[Witchcraft|'Witchcraft']] - The practice of magic through many forms. Surgos have the ability to practice Channel, Ancestral, Sacrificial, and Essence Magic. Immune Surgo's craft is immensely enhanced due to being created from the blood of a lineage of witches. [[Spell Casting|'Spell Casting']]' '- The ability to work magic through incantations. The Original Four had a wide range of knowledge of spells. [[Immunity|'Immunity']]' '- Immune Surgos are immune to any supernatural ability a being possesses including spells, potions (significantly the Adflicto Potion), and powers. They are immune to mind tricks from spells and they cannot be perceived in the visions of Seers and psychics. [[Resurrection|'Resurrection']] - The ability revive a person, bringing them forth from death. Surgos require the being's ashes and bloods. Immune Surgos are ability to ressurect any being, only requiring their bodies. Due to the Merge occurring, only the Original Four had the expanded ability of this. Ring: Super Strength - Immune Surgos are ten times stronger than normal Surgos, Hybrids, Phoenixes, Witches, and Humans. They can snap necks easily, extract hearts, rip limbs, and decapitate easily as well as kick, throw, and make people fly for great distances. They are also much more tougher. Reconstitution - Immunes have the powerful ability to pull themselves together automatically if not dismembered, burned, and buried within the hour of their dead. Immunes can reconstitute within less time even after being buried, because they are above nature (nature keeps the normal Surgos dead through burial). [[Regeneration|'Regeneration']] - The ability to heal from injuries and wounds. Immunes have a more enhanced and keen sense of regeneration due to the fact that they were created through Phoenix blood, who strong healing properties. Necklace: Agility - This provides the possessor with inhuman agility, reflexes, and speed. It allows them to perform incredible feats such as superhuman jumps and leaps without much effort. Immunes are much faster and agile than other supernatural beings. [[High Resistance|'High Resistance']] - They have the ability to survive attacks by weapons and hits. Immunes are extremely durable and resistance, however, having the power of hundreds of witches in them. Dagger: 'Deviation -' This power allows them to deflect attacks or powers back at the enemy once it has touched the dagger. Weaknesses Immune Surgos have little weaknesses, unaffected by Adflicto, burial, and overuse of magic, but they are able to be killed. 'Weapons '- Immunes can be killed and slowed down by weapons such as guns, bombs, and more if their rings are removed. 'Removal of Items '- Immunes are significantly weaker if one has the chance to remove their items, which is a difficult task as it has to be done manually. Category:Species Category:Supernatural